Oberon's Assassin
by Weaver the 8th
Summary: After Oberon's attempted kidnapping of his son, Xanatos has come to not let go of his anger over this. In an attempt at vengeance he decides to higher on a known god killer to take out Oberon.
1. Chapter 1

David Xanatos sat in his office staring expectantly at the door. In a mere second the door slammed open and in the doorway stood a tall imposing woman. She was dressed in a tight white dress with a long neck line, and upon her head was a gigantic feather hat with roses decorated about it. She stared towards Xanatos who merely smiled and motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Smirking she tilted her hat and strutted her way over to the seat. Sitting herself down she rest her legs on the desk and folded her arms behind her head. "So, to what do I owe this invitation?"

"I hear you're quite talented at what you do." Xanatos took out an envelope and slid it over to the woman who kicked the envelope off and then she leaned forward and glared at him.

"What makes you think I'll just accept this little job you have for me? I have a lot of other things to be doing. Wings to clip and all that."

Xanatos smiled and nodded his head. "That's exactly why I want you to do this job for me. I promise I'll make it worth your while." Standing up, Xanatos walked over to a monitor that was at the side of the room and turned it on. "You see a little while ago there was an incident with my son." As he hit play images of a gigantic blue man appeared on the screen as he attacked Xanatos' tower.

The woman raised an eyebrow and began to smile. "Oh... its that kind of problem is it? Thought it'd just be your run of the mill rat problem." Xanatos than motioned for her to pick up the evelope, which she proceeded to do. She whistled as she opened it. "Let's see... ooo... that's a lot of money." Shutting the envelope she tossed it at Xanatos face and crossed her arms.

"That's not exactly a sum to sneeze out you know." Xanatos raised an eyebrow and looked the woman in the eye. "Perhaps there is something else your looking for?"

"Oh no, I want cash. You just haven't hit my itch yet."The woman scratched her chin and smiled teasingly at Xanatos.

"How much are we talking?" Xanatos smiled and bent down to pick up the envelope.

"I'll let you know after you tell me more about this... incident." She looked at the screen and tapped the side of her face.

"That entity you see on the screen is known as Oberon, King of the third race. He attempted to kidnap my son, and suffice it say I haven't really... let that incident go." Xanatos walked back to the desk and sat at his seat. "So tell me, what amount are you looking for?"

"Hmm... you have a pen?" she smirked as Xanatos handed a pen over to her. She then began writing on the envelope than tossed it over to him. As he looked the sum over his eye twitched. "How badly do you want your payback? I don't fight gods for kicks... well actually I do, but I won't kill one for you unless its worth my time. This guy has done nothing to warrant my _personal_ ire." The woman licked her lips and leaned back into her chair. "A billion is just a poultry sum when it comes to murdering a god wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose that is accurate." Xanatos leaned back into his chair and looked downward with a furrowed brow.

"Tick tock." the woman pulled out an ornate watch in the shape of a crescent moon and waved it back and forth. "I have people to see, things to do. Five... four... three..."

"All right!" Xanatos sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "All right, I'll give you what you want."

"One more thing actually." The woman leaned back onto the desk and rested her head in her hands.

"What is that?"

"How did you find me?" Bayonetta tapped the desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Your exploits, though not known to all, are not exactly the most secret thing in the world. All I had to do was look for someone with your set of skills, and you ended up to be top one on the list." Xanatos smirked and pressed a button on his intercom. "Owen, come up here would you? We have a document to write up."

The woman sighed and leaned back into her chair. "Was hoping you did a little more than look into your magical yellow pages." She twisted some of her hair around her finger and looked suspiciously at Xanatos. "Tell me... what or who was it that you used to find out about me."

"Sir?" Owen came in and walked over to Xanatos side.

"Ah, Owen." Xanatos clapped his hands motioned him towards a computer that was placed in the corner.

The woman raised an eyebrow and adjusted her glasses, watching Owen carefully. "I think I see where you got your info." The woman smiled and stood herself up. "Strange company you seem to be taking isn't it Mr. Xanatos?"

Owen looked over his shoulder at the woman and just gave her cold stare. "On the document would that be Bayonetta, or do you have some other name you'd like to go by?"

"You pick. I don't really mind what you decide." Bayonetta flipped some of her hair away and walked over to Xanatos who was telling Owen what to write. Sitting herself on the desk next to him, Bayonetta grabbed Xanatos by the collar and pulled him up to her face. "Tell me? Where is the being I'm supposed to dispatch?"

"Not entirely sure myself where they are, and I doubt Owen is able to just say." Xanatos looked over at Owen who nodded his head.

"Then how am I gonna do this job for you?" Bayonetta leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh we know someone who may be able to help with it..." Xanatos smiled wickedly and looked over his shoulder. "You'll have to meet them at night though."

Bayonetta summoned a gun and began to spin it around. Owen began printing out the document than placed it in front of her. She lifted it up and gave the paper a kiss, leaving red lipstick on the paper. Handing it back to Owen, the man raised an eyebrow and gave it back to Xanatos. "All right then..." Bayonetta pointed her gun at the screen showing Oberon then pulled the trigger. As smoke rose from the screen she smirked and looked back to Xanatos. "Where do I get the info and who is it from?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Elisa Maza walked up a set of stairs to the clock tower above her station she looked over her shoulders to make sure no one was following, and then proceeded on up. Once up the stairs she froze and stared with her mouth agape at a tall imposing woman who was standing with her hips tilted slightly. Elisa took a deep breath and smiled. "Hey, you lost ma'am?"

"Oh no darling, I'm just waiting to meet with the Gargoyles." Bayonetta looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Surprised your secret hasn't been found out during all this time. No janitors come up here at all? No one but you? Really?" Bayonetta looked back to the door that led out onto the outside of the clock tower. "I heard the big one is Goliath. Shouldn't take too long to talk with him."

Elisa slowly walked up behind the woman, her hand easing towards her gun. "Well, you certainly know a lot about us here. What bring you here anyway ma'am?"

"Stop calling me ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am to you?" Bayonetta turned about on her heels and adjusted her glasses as she looked Elisa over. Her eye stopped where Elisa was reaching for her gun. Rolling her eyes she summoned her own and shot at Elisa's feet making her topple over. "Please don't pull that sorry excuse for a weapon out against me. Its just so sad." Bayonetta turned about and began walking towards the door.

"Hey! Hold it!" Elisa got to her feet and grabbed Bayonetta by the arm, but before she could throw her over her shoulder Bayonetta did the exact thing to her. As she hit the door to outside Elisa's body opened it and revealed the sun quickly setting.

"Ooo~ seems its almost time for your boyfriend's interview." Bayonetta walked over Elisa who was still recovering from the sudden throw she experienced. Bayonetta looked from gargoyle to gargoyle till she stopped at the biggest one with long hair. As the statue began to crack Bayonetta adjusted her glasses again and smiled as she watched the Gargoyles shed their stone skin.

As the Gargoyles turned about they saw Bayonetta and then Elisa getting herself off the ground. Goliath took on a defensive stance and leered at Bayonetta. "Who are you? Elisa do you know this woman?"

Before Elisa could respond Bayonetta stepped forward and draped Goliath's arm around her. "Of course not my dear, I'm just here for a quick tick of the clock. Now mind telling me how to get to Avalon?"

"I... uh... what?" Goliath took his arm away from the woman and stepped back.

"Sorry guys... couldn't keep her out." Elisa got to her feet and held out her gun, "Okay lady. Who are you?"

"Bayonetta if you please." The woman lifted up her legs and a shot rang out, and Elisa's gun went flying from her hands. Bayonetta lowered her legs and smiled suggestively at Goliath. "Now, about Avalon?"

"You may want to take a few steps back lass." Hudson stepped towards Bayonetta with his dagger drawn, his eyes kept looking her over. "You may end up having more trouble then you bargained for." As he said this the other gargoyles began to converge around her, Bronx growling menacingly at her.

"Ooo, puppy." Bayonetta rolled her eyes and glared at Goliath.

"What makes you want to go to Avalon Miss?" Goliath said with a low growl in his voice.

"To kill Oberon of course." Bayonetta shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

Goliath was taken aback and then looked over to the others who looked just as surprised.

"You... gonna kill Oberon? Kind of the third race?" Brooklyn covered his forehead and scoffed. "You and what army lady?"

"Me and this army." Bayonetta did a twirl and motioned her hands over her whole body, suggestively swaying about. "I assure you, I'm no slouch when it comes to god killing." Bayonetta stepped towards Goliath and grabbed his hair. "Now one more time, nicely, how do I get to Avalon."

"I'm afraid I can't just give you that information." Goliath smacked Bayonetta's hand away and in the next moment he had a gun pointed at his face. He glared at her and let out another growl.

"Nice time over." Bayonetta then did a swift drop kick, to which Goliath dodged and lunged at her, sending the two crashing through the glass of the clock tower. The others all went running inside and found the two of them grappling with one another, Bayonetta now having Goliath in a headlock and flipping him over her back.

"No you don't!" Lexington quickly leaped over and grabbed her arms, but to his surprise he wasn't able to bind her. Her strength was far more then he expected and found himself careening into Goliath on the ground.

"Just tell me how to get to the island and I'll be on my way!" Bayonetta smiled pointed her gun over shoulder and shot at the others coming at her. Broadway let out a cry as one of the bullets shot through his wing.

"This lady is nuts!" Broadway shouted as everyone stood around her anxiously. Broadway glared at the gun and scoffed. "Of course she uses guns..."

"If you want to know how to get to Avalon, you'll have to figure it out yourself! You can reach it by any body of water, but..." Goliath held his head and strained his eyes. "...I have forgotten the incantation that brings you there." Shaking his head he groaned. "But even if I remembered I wouldn't tell you!"

"Wha? What?!" Bayonetta groaned and slumped her shoulders. "Damn it, this means I'm gonna have to work harder on this aren't I..." Bayonetta turned her back on Goliath and took out her watch. Opening it up she checked the time and rolled her eyes. "Well this was pointless. Looks like I'm going to have to interrogate that little man back at Xanatos'"

"Xanatos?!" Goliath let out a roar and clenched his fists. "He is the one behind this?!"

Bayonetta looked over at Goliath nonchalantly and lowered her glasses as she stared at him. "He said you'd do something like that. Go give him some hell, he certainly made this more annoying then it had to be." Bayonetta brought her glasses back into place and looked at the gargoyles that were all around her just glaring. "What?"

"You interrogated us, it is now our turn to ask the questions." Goliath loomed over Bayonetta who just raised an eyebrow and made him hunch down by placing a hand on his head.

"Xanatos hired me to kill Oberon as revenge for the attempted kidnapping of his brat, he sent me to you since you've been to Avalon before. Now I'm going to have to head back and pull the information out of the little elf Xanatos keeps with him. Ciao." Bayonetta flipped her hair in Goliath's face and walked past the others who quickly stepped in front of her. "Oh come on, I'm a busy woman." Bayonetta rolled her eyes again and flipped over the gargoyles and headed on out of the clock tower. "I'm sure we'll see each other again back there with Xanatos." She then jumped off the building and to everyone's surprise she sprouted wings and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

Owen walked down a hall lined with some armor, pausing for a moment and staring up to the ceiling with a raised eyebrow. Waiting for a few more moments he continued on his way and entered into a nursery where Fox, a red headed woman with a blue fox tattoo over her eye, sat by her child's crib. "And what have you two been up to?" Fox smiled softly as she tucked in her sleeping son and turned about to face Owen.

"We were just working on a bit of business." Owen fixed his tie and walked over to the crib and looked down at Alex.

"Hmm." Fox nodded her head and looked back to her son. "I saw the woman David and you were talking to."

"He spoke to her more then I did really." Owen sighed and turned to face Fox. "What do you want to know?"

"I think you two forgot that I am just as part of this decision as you two are." Fox pulled out a contract with lipstick on it. "

Owen leered down at the contract and shook his head. "Fox we-"

"We both know this could get messy." Putting the contract back under the crib she crossed her arms. "Think about this. My mother isn't going to take the murder of her husband well. She is likely to attack back. And what about all the others of the third race? I honestly don't want the death of my mother on my conscious."

"I understand you concern, but it may be difficult to try and avoid any collateral damage in our attempts of getting rid of the king." There was a sudden loud crash which Fox and Owen looked towards and Alex was frightened awake, crying madly.

Fox looked seriously at Owen, who nodded his head and headed out to investigate the sound. As he walked up a set of stairs he was met with two feet planting onto his chest and sending him to land on his back at the bottom of the stairs. Owen stared up in horror as he saw two guns pointed at him. "Hello my little elf. Seems that we have a little bit of an issue with finding our target. Now, I know that Xanatos said you couldn't say anything, but I think I can help you talk."

"I can't just say the incantation to bring you there." Owen adjusted his glasses and took on a calmer demeanor. "Why could you not get it from Goliath?"

"He couldn't remember it he said, but I know you have the information so just tell me." Bayonetta lowered down till her face met with Owen's, her guns still held against him. "He's on his way though, should be fun."

"You are proving to be far more a nuisance then you are worth, and given the amount you are being paid it wasn't that hard." Owen looked up the stairs as a loud roar echoed through the halls.

"Huh, he got here fast." As Bayonetta looked over her shoulders, Owen pushed her off and got back to his feet, then punched one of her hands with his stone fist. As one of her guns flew from her hand, Owen was met with a gun shot that went through his leg. "Don't try to test me elf. I've killed far more powerful then you." Bayonetta smiled angrily at Owen and motioned for him to move. "I don't want to be around when the big beasties get here, I just want to get the information now." Bayonetta grabbed Owen by his collar and dragged him down the hall and entered into the nursery where Fox was sitting with a giant laser readied. "Well. That's a nice gun you got there."

Fox smirked and shrugged. "Thanks, now care to explain why you have my husband's assistant bleeding in your hands?"

"I'm trying to get directions to Avalon. Why must I keep stating this." Bayonetta tossed Owen to the ground at Fox's feet.

Fox took out the contract and held it in front of her gun. "Before you go, I'd like to add a little something to the contract. Or else its bye bye contract."

Bayonetta stared sardonically at Fox then began to laugh. "You... you want me to just say no to that amount of money? Really? And, my dear, you are not the one I made that contract with. If you want to add something to this, you best make it worth my while."

Fox began to glare at Bayonetta and shot a laser out on the paper and disintegrated it. "Consider it done. You can have your money. Just don't kill Titania, she is likely to attack back but do not kill her."

"Ooo, money for not killing someone? A bit dull, but tempting." Bayonetta leaned back against the door and smiled.

Owen looked back and forth between the two, and then a cry from Alex rang out in the room. Owen then looked up at Bayonetta. "So, what is your decision?"

Before Bayonetta could say anything the door opened behind her causing her to wobble about for a moment. She then side stepped and had herself looking back and forth between Fox, and a rather annoyed looking Xanatos with gargoyles coming right behind him. "What is going on here!"

"Xanatos!" Goliath roared as he caught up to him.

"Hold on!" Xanatos shouted back causing Goliath to look at him in surprise. Xanatos looked back at Bayonetta and then to Fox. "Fox, darling. What is this?"

"You may have wanted to talk to me before you decided to assassinate Oberon." Fox kept her laser on Bayonetta who looked rather relaxed now and had her arms crossed as she looked back and forth between the couple.

"Well, yes, that is what I wanted to speak to you about as well." Goliath, folded his wings around himself and caught sight of Bayonetta, to which he let out a low growl.

"So, it's gotten rather crowded here." Bayonetta adjusted her glasses and pushed Xanatos out of her way. "Maybe if you figure out what we can do here, you can give me a call and let me know. I should really be on my way now. I've wasted enough time in this insane back and forth." Bayonetta then walked past everyone and disappeared down the hall.

Xanatos sighed and looked at Fox. "You want to talk about this? Then let's talk."

Goliath watched as Bayonetta walked away and followed after her. "Miss, perhaps we have started off on the wrong foot. We are both entangled in this situation due to Xanatos, perhaps we can just talk this through."

Bayonetta looked back at Goliath, her eyes looking down to his outstretched hand waiting to shake her hand. "Honestly, you were only a periphery part to this little mission. All I needed was information and you couldn't even give me that." She shrugged and continued to walk away. "But I've no grudge against you, so long as you stay out of my way."

"I do have reason for a grudge against you though." Goliath grabbed Bayonetta's shoulder and was met with a gun in his face. Stepping back, Goliath held his hands up defensively and glared at her. "You did shoot one of my clan, and that is not something to take lightly."

"It was just through a little bit of his wing membrane. It should heal up rather easily." Bayonetta lifted up a finger and pushed it against his forehead, making him back up. "Now, again, excuse me. I have things to do." As she was about to turn away Xanatos came out of the nursery and called to her. "Decided already? Can't fault you on your timeliness." Bayonetta smirked and brushed Goliath aside, to which he allowed.

"Bayonetta, please reconsider this. This is a dire situation you are putting yourself in. He is the king of the Third race and his people will not let this go unpunished."

"A whole race bent on my destruction? Well, can't say that this is any new territory for me." Bayonetta gave Goliath a toothy grin and winked. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself against a legion of abominations." She turned away from Goliath who clenched his fist.

"Now, in the reworked contract we added the clause that you can't kill Titania, the Queen of the Third Race. If you do, the contract is void." Xanatos was met with Fox who placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled back at Bayonetta.

"Hmmm, by any chance did you add anything more to my fee?" Bayonetta looked down at Xanatos who sighed. "I won't do this unless you add at least half as much as we already agreed upon."

"Half! I'm already taking out a huge portion of my fiances to pay you." Xanatos felt Fox grip his shoulder and he sighed and grew silent.

"No need to worry about that. I'll be sure to help with this payment too, you'll get your extra half." Fox looked to Bayonetta who nodded her head and adjusted her glasses.

"Well, if it's a new pocket we are dipping into for the funds, why not make it the same amount?"

Xanatos opened his mouth to speak, but Fox gripped his shoulder again. "You have a deal. Just don't kill Titania."

"Agreed, now if you'll excuse me. I've got an elf to interrogate." Bayonetta pushed the couple apart and stared at Owen who was leaning against the door to the hall, his leg still bleeding.

"You should know that I am banned from saying anything about how to get to-" Owen grunted as Bayonetta lifted him up and smiled wickedly at him. Owen frowned and adjusted his glasses. "Fine, we'll see if we can work something out..."

"Good boy." Bayonetta then began to drag Owen down the hall waving to The group of gargoyles and humans. "Ta ta, about to get to work again."

"One more thing." Fox said calmly walking up to Bayonetta and grabbing her shoulder.

Turning about Bayonetta leered down at Fox and raised an eyebrow. "Adding something else? Your bill is already quite large."

"The last part of the agreement is that we will have someone go with you to make sure you follow all the contract." Fox looked over her shoulder and smiled at Goliath who blinked blankly at first then pointed to himself.

"Me? What makes you think I'd want to be part of this murder?!" Goliath's wings unfurled and he growled.

"Look at it this way." Fox walked up to Goliath and grabbed his chin. She leaned up to his ear and whispered. "Gives you the chance to convince her against it. I personally don't care if she kills Oberon or not. All I care about is my mother."

Goliath grunted and crossed his arms. "Very well."

Bayonetta groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh joy, I get a giant lizard bat to follow me. This should be a fun mission." Bayonetta dropped Owen and walked up to Goliath and looked right into his eyes. "Get in my way, and I will be leaving you behind." Bayonetta turned her back and grabbed Owen again. "Might as well come along dear. You can be the good cop to my wicked one." Bayonetta winked at Owen who sighed and held his head low.

"Yes... I think I shall." Goliath folded his wings around himself like a cape and followed after Bayonetta.


	4. Chapter 4

Bayonetta tossed Owen across the room and slammed the door shut, as Goliath slipped in with her. With an arched eyebrow, he looked at the woman and sighed as he watched her walk over to Owen till she had her gun heeled shoes pointed at this the man's stomach. " Might I ask why you have guns on your footwear?"

Glancing over at Goliath Bayonetta scoffed. "What? I'd embed a chainsaw to my arm if I could." Looking back to Owen she smiled broadly at him. "Now, how do we get to your little fairy tale island elf?"

"I can't just tell you. Oberon forbids me from giving out such information so blatantly." Owen stared calmly up at Bayonetta as her high heel gun hovered precariously close to his navel. "Perhaps you could try and think of something other than bluntly asking me it?"

Bayonetta then kicked Owen so hard in the chin that he flew up into the ceiling and came crashing back down, his glasses thrown off, and a giant bruise forming on his chin. Goliath let out a gasp at the sudden action, and then quickly grabbed her and dragged her away from Owen. "Is this how you interrogate for information normally?!"

Bayonetta smirked and adjusted her glasses as she looked into Goliath's eyes. "Oh please, the little elf can take it. Its not as though I shoved iron into his spine or anything." She then flicked Goliath's nose and walked back towards Owen who was now standing up and adjusting his tie. "Besides, I'm wicked cop remember. Now, I think its your turn."

"And I thought Goliath's clan was volatile about such things." Glaring at Bayonetta he let out a huff and held his hands behind his back. "If that is the only thing you are going to be doing I doubt that we are going to get anywhere."

Goliath stepped forward with a hand held out to Owen. "I am aware the circumstances are rather peculiar, but surely there must be someway for you to help us... before anymore physical harm is done to anyone here. You say it can't be done blatantly, is there a way to work out a loophole?"

Owen was quiet for a moment, but a devious grin came over his face. "Actually. You know, I haven't taught Alex to traverse the realms quite yet. Perhaps I should give him a lesson. And if you two happen to be nearby to hear it, then oh well."

He walked past the two, before flipping Bayonetta off in a rather nonchalant manner, leading to her bursting out laughing. As the three exited, Xanatos' grimaced as he saw Owen's rather blatant injury. "Did you really have to bruise him so badly?"

"All part of the negotiations. Good cop, bad cop, that sort of thing." Bayonetta looked over at Goliath and winked. "Just playing our part. I could have just asked him, but where is the fun in that?"

Goliath groaned and rolled his eyes as he followed Owen. Passing Xanatos, he glared at him disgustedly, but said nothing as he and Bayonetta walked down the hall. After picking up Alex, the three entered into a nicely sized bathroom and entered into a bathtub much to Goliath's confusion. As Owen began to fill the tub with water, Goliath tapped his shoulder. " And how does standing in here get us to Avalon?"

"Aw yes, I forgot, we needed some kind of boat." Owen turned the water off and gave Goliath Alex, who looked curiously about. "I'll be a moment." Owen bowed and disappeared from the bathroom.

"Ah, yes... hello Alex. This is the first time we've had a time to speak properly..." Goliath smiled shyly at the child who smiled back and gurgled.

"So sweet." Bayonetta smiled smuggly at Goliath, who blushed and held Alex close to his chest. "Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the fluff."

"The... what?" Goliath sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. Who are you though? A sorceress of some sort clearly." As Goliath began to rock Alex about in his arms he groaned. "Another mercenary for higher as well..."

"Pretty much, yes. If you want to get more then that, well, let's just say I don't give someone everything on our first date." Bayonetta said as she ran a finger across one of his wings. She then leaned in towards his ear and whispered. "Unless you really wow me..."

"I am already with someone!" Goliath quickly retorted. As he looked back at Bayonetta he saw her still with the smug look on her face. "You... were teasing... yes..." Goliath blushed again and found himself glowering down at the his water soaked feet.

"I didn't see any female gargoyles, except the one that looks a lot like you. Sister? Daughter? By the way, you with the old guy or something? Or the khaki colored small one, he seems the type that'd be into a finely muscled specimen? Or are you... with her?" Bayonetta looked down contemplatively at Alex, then back to Goliath. "Not judging, just curious."

"No, I am with the human woman you... attacked when we first met tonight."

"Crazy night, huh?" Bayonetta let out a chuckle and crossed her arms. "So how do you two-"

"We are getting off the subject." Goliath said bluntly. "Where is Owen? What is he getting?"

"I think he's been eavesdropping for a while." Bayonetta looked over to the door, that upon her saying this opened up.

"I'm surprised you noticed." Owen said as he brought over a rather large wooden washbasin that just barely fit into the tub.

"He conjured up the basin as soon as he left. Nosy little elf." Bayonetta looked defiantly at Owen who ushered the three out of the tub. "Was it just to see if I'd open up and spill my whole life to the purple lizard?"

Goliath groaned and handed Alex back over to Owen and shook his head. "I'm told I'm lavender, and I thought you could only use magic in defense of Alex or when teaching him."

"I conjured this basin because without it I couldn't teach him to go to Avalon. Now get in if you want to sit in on this lesson." As the four all got back in, Owen smiled down at Alex as he shapeshifted into Puck. "Now, let's see... first thing you need is a body of water. Any that will fit a boat will do."

"This is a basin." Goliath corrected as he looked around it. "And I doubt this would float in a large body of water with all of us in it."

"Well, details, details. All that matters to Avalon is that you are in water and in a wooden container." Puck tapped his chin with a finger as he thought for a moment. "Actually, I think the bath would work too if I turned it into wood, or a boat I suppose... Except Xanatos might be a bit mad if I rip out a bath tub. Already spending a lot of money on the haughty, miserable, repulsive, witch." Puck smirked at Bayonetta and shrugged. "No offense."

Nodding her head, Bayonetta held up a gun and cocked it. "That's nice. Get a move on."

"Of course, of course. As patient as ever I see." Puck looked away from the witch and rolled his eyes. "Perhaps Jeanne would have been a better pick, huh Alex?" Clearing his throat, as Goliath blocked Bayonetta's arm from bashing Puck in the head, Puck began his incantation after a little bit of instruction to Alex. "Vocate venti fortunate ex rege Oberonis et hic navis flugem regate ad orae Avalonis." and as he said this the group became surrounded by mist.


End file.
